Snape and the Basilisk
by starlinc
Summary: Hmm, I could always make Gryffindors taste-test the potions. Snape has a new ingredient for his potions of torture.
1. Finding the Basilisk

A/N: Snape finding the Basilisk, you never wondered?

* * *

Severus Snape wandered into a spare classroom, thinking of various ways he could make the lives of the school's population of Gryffindors extremely not fun.

He quickly realized he'd never been her before._ And from all this dust, _he thought, _no one else has either_. All the sudden the floor gave out from beneath him. He found himself in a dank and dark tunnel. But that wasn't what excited him.

There was a basilisk corpse. "Ahh, the fabled Chamber of Secrets." _Potter was telling the truth?_

His inner potions master took over. There were so many complicated and rare potions requiring basilisk attributes, teeth, poison, skin. He'd torture some Gryffindors by making them make said complicated potions, except he didn't want such rare ingredients wasted. _Hmm, perhaps I can make some of them test the potions._

Smirking, he was visibly cheered by the thought. He sent the basilisk corpse to the dungeon, accioed a broom and flew up into the class room. He headed to the dungeons, his cape sweeping. He had Gryffindors to torture, potions to brew, etc.

* * *

Drabble, how I do enjoy writing thee.


	2. The Guinea Pig Gryffindor

A/N: This chapter wasn't planned, but because of some requests, I have added this chapter, which shows the scene you've all been waiting for. . .

Guinea Pig Gryffindors

Severus Snape smirked triumphantly. He blew dust off the text that was his prize. The book was old, but well preserved, a shocking scarlet color, emblazoned with the silver flowing script that spelled out it's title: _Receta de la Serpient Real_.

He opened it to the first page, to a potion calling for the fang of the basilisk. He smile patiently at the page. He began to gather other ingredients, imagining the Gryffindors after taking the potions.

Two weeks later

Neville walked into potions, dreading the class, but no more than the usual worry over Snape's favoritism and his own bad potion skills.

However, after blowing up his pepper-up potion, he was in for a nasty surprise.

Snape smirked as he fed Neville a drop of _Cambiar al Sapo_, watching with a smug expression as Neville was turned into a passable replica of his beloved Trevor.

He caught Neville mid-hop as he frantically tried to distance himself from the mean professor. He administered the antidote he had created. Neville stood before the class confused. "Kindly follow the directions in the future, Longbottom. 10 points from Gryffindor." He leered at them all for good measure. "Class dismissed!"

He swept out of the classroom, as the students fearfully rushed out the door.

* * *

By the way, that was Spanish. _Receta de la Serpient Real_ means **Recipe of the Royal Snake**, and _Cambiar al Sapo_ means **Change to Toad**.

I hope you like this chapter, I know that it's short, but hopefully you still like it. More chapters will be coming up soon, each with a different potion to be tested. If you have any ideas for potions, please just write a review or private message me!


	3. Cho the Chimp

A/N: This chapter is for people who didn't like Cho at all, and definitely didn't think she was good enough for Harry. This takes place at Cho's first potions class after the Hogsmeade date fiasco. Without further ado, I present to you. . .

Cho the Chimp

Cho Chang sniffled loudly as she entered the Dungeon classroom, used for brewing potions. The fumes irritated her already raw and stuffed-up nose. Remembering why she had been crying, she bawled loudly, using her incredibly snot stained blue and bronze tie to blow her nose. Sobbing louder as all the other students occupying the room turned up their noses in disgust, she quickly found a seat next to her friend Marietta.

Now, Marrietta wasn't really that great of a friend. She was an incorrigible liar, and a frequent back stabber. She loved to stir up trouble, gossip, and took great pride in her ability to use the rules to knock people down a notch or two on a regular basis.

Sweeping into the class, Proffessor Snape's lip curled, exibiting the same disgust as the other students did at the pathetic duo with the slumped shoulders that sat in the very back table. The pair cringed and leaned away from the "greasy haired git", cowering in fear. He sneered down at them and continued to make his way up to the Teacher's desk.

* * *

Cho continued to sob for most of the lesson, until, fed up, Snape gave her a detention. Bending over to check her potion, Snape knew that the two girls wouldn't notice if he dropped something in as he examined, said potion. When they momentarily looked away, he discreetly released a cup of powdered basilisk fang into the coiling cauldron.

Smirking triumphantly, he added, "And a second detention for messing up your potion again, Ms. Chang."

Cho protested loudly that she had done no such thing, drawing the whole classes attention from their own bubbling concoctions.

"If you haven't messed up your potion, then it should be done by now. Try it. We'll see if you have successfully brewed the Veritasm." Snape said, deciding not to argue. Sort of. "If you have failed, then it'll be two months of detention, for potential harm to me or your fellow students. It'll also be quite humiliating to have your classmates see the affects of whatever you and your incompetence have created."

Cho whimpered conspicuously, her hand shaking as she took the vial of her potion that Proffessor Snape handed her. She pinched her snotty nose with her free hand, to block the smell, and swallowed the vial's contents in a single gulp.

Burping loudly, she stood there. "That was very anti-climac-Ooof!" Mid-scentence, a flash of bright white light filled the murky classroom with ascent of wet fur.

As the light went out as quickly as it appeared, Cho got to her feet-er-paws, I mean.

Cho's eyes widened as she took in the fur, the paws, the stench(which being honest, in her depressed state, she smelled roughly the same as she had the past months, just she herself didn't notice). She opened her mouth and let out what would have been a blood curdling scream, had Cho Chang not been currently in the body of a hairy, smelly, chimp.

"Class dismissed!" Snape barked, barely managing not bursting out in laughter.

* * *

(Authors Note, still part of/relevant to the story)

Now, how would this story be any different than Neville's if she got changed back immediately? Oh, no. Cho Chang served her two detentions as a monkey, before the antidote could be finished(as to the delay, no one really knows, except the brooding potions master, because the antidote takes two days to brew. However, I am led to to believe that for reasons unknown, when the page with the antidote was shown to the headmaster, with the phrase 'two months' being curiously blurred, so a person could be easily swayed to believe it said months, not days).


	4. Ernie the Elephant and Bad Banishing

Ernie the Elephant:

"It's really a simple story, headmaster. Another student made a mistake. My lab ruined."

"So you've said, Severus." Professor Dumbledore surveyed Snape.

"Well, it's the truth."

"Alright. Dismissed."

"And Severus? In the future, do be discreet about where you banish objects to. Explaining a giant snake in the staff room is no easy feat."

**

* * *

**

Yeah, it's uber short. I'm rather pressed. This is the seventh update I've done today. The next one will be signifigantly longer, the best one of all the chapters, probably the longest, and sadly, it will likely be last.


	5. The Ferret Returns!

**And the Epic conclusion you've all been waiting(and not reviewing) for!**

* * *

**_The Ferret Returns!!!_**

Ahh, Snape sighed wistfully. The last of the Basilisk parts were going into this potion. There wasn't an infinite supply. He sighede again as he gave the potion one last stir.

This potion was going to go to. . . he eyed the students filing in. Hmm. . . Potter? Dumbledore wouldn't approve of that. The Potter brat was fawned over like no tomorrow by the eccentric headmaster, as well as the majority of the wizarding world. Granger would be smart enough to figure out what happened and report him. . . know-it-all. Weasley? To much of a thick skull for the potion to take effect. The subject had to have some sense of self for it to work. Patil would shriek a lot when she changed back. How unpleasant. Finnigan? Not worth it. Longbottom? Yes.

He went to examine their crackling potions, as usual. Pausing at Longbottom's, he extended a hand.

Just as he dropped the contents pf the vial he was carrying, an unseen figure body slammed him. The ingredients went flying. He watched with a horrified expression as they landed in Draco Malfoy's cauldron.

The resulting explosion knocked Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle backwards, clean off their feet.

Crabbe and Goyle had gotten off lightly, with minor purple splotches, enlarged ears(dumbo sized), and shocks of pink in their hair. Malfoy, on the other hand. . . a white rodent ran in circles where the boy had been. Snape groaned. How was he going to explain this one to Lucius?

And to add insult to injury, there was Ms. Granger, who was dusting off her robes with a determined expression. He'd been tackled by a _girl_? What the. . . . This was so worth 10, 000 house points!


End file.
